080614-TradeWithLibby
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THREATSANDNEGOTIATIONS. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: You're standing in Merrow's room, with the stuff. CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: "I don't really have a lot of time..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yeah. We aren't going to be in a strong bargaining position. We will have to take whatever Libby offers first." CGT: "I... have an idea at any rate." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "What's your idea?" CGT: Acenia pulls out the YLIP and asks it to contact Libby. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: A window opens. CSO: T.T . o ( Hello Acenia ) CGT: "Libby! Good news. Your daughter is safe in more ways than one." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "And we have the items you requested." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( Excellent. Do you have any other requests, befor I open the way? ) CGT: "More llike explanations. I want to barter for 5 books on arcane majyyks from your secret library. I feel I will be entitled to them in about... 25 minutes. I have spared your daughter from a violent blackrom with Commander Balish, and will bring the YLIP to collect data as I probably will not have a choice." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Acenia, no! We can't let that happen!" CAA: "Ask her about the stims! See how long it would take for them to work!" CSO: T.T . o ( What do you mean a blackrom with Balish? Balish doesn't DO BLACKROM. ) CGT: "Apparently this one does. I've got scars to prove it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "HERS might not." CAA: "Our Balish is an animal. One that needs to be put down." CGT: (( SORRY I GOT TO HIM BEFORE YOU LIBBY HUEHUEHUE )) CGT: "This world's Balish is so horrendous that there's not a word quite evil enough to describe him." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( I am going to send you something. It will... stop him. If he is anything like my Balish was, this will help. ) CGT: Acenia shakes her head. "Still those three books for keeping your daughter from getting sliced up. I had to choose between us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o (Very well. Anything else?) CGT: "Merrow?" Acenia asks Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Any insight she might give in case we have to fight this Balish." CAA: "Say if his sons have to take him down." His voice is hard. CGT: "Do you know of a weak spot that your Balish had that this one might share? In the even that the thing you are sending doesn't help? He is planning to kill one of the players before they make it to base. And WE do not know which of us are essential." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Drastic measures may need to be taken." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o (If the item I send doesn't work, contact me as soon as you are able, and I will handle it. They took everything else from me, I wont let them take this too. ) CGT: "If I have to contact you about this again, I'm quite sure you'll have data that will tell you beforehand." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow grips Acenia's hand. "I won't let that happen. One way or another." CGT: "How do we arrange this?... I have... 20 minutes." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( damnit i couldn't make pie. Can i just send pie? )) CSO: ((yes you can do the pie log later and say it was before.)) CGT: (( cool )) CAA: (( Haha. What a time to be thinking of gifts for mommy. =P )) CGT: (( hey, maybe she is meant to be a companion after all. still thinking of social obligations )) CAA: (( I wonder if we have time to fashion a nook dentata device like the one YT accidentally hit Raven with in Snow Crash... )) CGT: (( that would just turn him on. )) CAA: (( It's got a knock-out agent. )) CGT: (( nice )) CSO: T.T . o ( So to be clear, the items requested from me are the stims for you, stims for Lily, the item for Balish, and three books on Majyyk from my library.) CGT: No, the three books were in addition to the other book. Which I believe was just a sign of good will." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( Haha. Harsh negotiation tactics. )) CGT: (( now is not the time to be a useless gelatinous blob. I got empressing to do )) CSO: T.T . o (Very well. Are you somewhere private?) CGT: We are. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia pokes Merrow and points to the Camera's location in his room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Well, we will be in a second. " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Ah, yes. Just a moment." CSO: T.T . o (Please hurry.) CGT: "I am in a rush as well, don't worry." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow gets pushes a chair up to the corner under the camera and wraps his scarf in front of the camera. CGT: "It should be good now." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "If anyone asks I'll just say we were being intimate and didn't want any observers." CGT: Acenia nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He's too preoccupied and worried to even blush at this point. CSO: A chill runs up your spines as a mote of black appears in the air before you, expanding into a portal. A white creature steps through, completely bald and hornless, with long, pointed ears, though the most noticeable feature is the two gaping holes covered in scabs and scar tissue where her eyes would be. She decaptchalogues three large boxes, a smaller box, and two baskets. One tied with a pink ribbo tied with a red ribbon. CAA: Merrow nods to the newcomer politely, assuming this is the Oracle. CGT: Acenia notes the terrifying truth in what Darmok had been saying. Libby, her eyes scooped out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: She smiles. "Forgive my lack of manners, Merrow, but the thought of bowing to Maenam's son is... almost silly." CAA: Merrow frowns. "WE AREN'T SURE WE LIKE THE IMPLICATIONS OF YOUR ATTITUDE TOWARD OUR MOTHER, BUT WE WILL NOT MAKE AN ISSUE OF IT. CERTAINLY NOT WHILE THINGS ARE SO DIRE." CGT: "Thank you for being able to be so prompt with this. I'm sorry circumstances didn't give more time to prepare..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: "Time is the one thing I have plenty of, Acenia." CGT: "Before you go. How can I stealthily... administer this thing for Commander Balish. I think Lily said they were stims also?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow indicates the pile of items in his room. "THESE ARE THE ITEMS YOU REQUESTED. WE ONLY HOPE THE ITEM YOU HAVE PROVIDED TO COUNTER THE COMMANDER WILL SUFFICE. WE AREN'T SURE WE WILL CONSIDER THE TRADE TO HAVE BEEN WORTH IT IF WE CANNOT STOP HIM BEFORE HE TAKES THE COST OUT OF ACENIA." CSO: Libby picks up the items, and pulls out a single tub of DMSO. "Blend the black stim in the small box with this. Do not let it touch your skin. Apply it to Balish's skin. It should do the rest." CGT: "Understood. Thank you..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "How do Lily and I take ours?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "And... will it benefit me to do so immediately?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: "There are injectors inside the boxes. Just place one vial into the injector, press the needle to your skin, and pull the trigger. It takes time for them to take effect." CGT: "how long?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: "A few days." She pushes her arms back through, dropping the items into whatever unseen land she came from. CAA: "Will it take days for the Balish one to take effect, too?" CAA: "We may not have days to wait." CAA: (( Oops, sorry. )) CGT: Acenia looks at the floor. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( Didn't se eher comment about the DMSO earlier. )) CSO: She turns back. "It should only take a few minutes. It's much more virulent." CAA: "Very well. Thank you, Libby." CAA: "Good luck in fending off the Herald." CGT: "Don't forget to try to enjoy the pie if you have a little bit of leisure time..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: Libby sighs and wraps her arms around Acenia. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, all right? If something goes wrong, I'll see what I can do." CGT: Acenia is confused by the sudden affection? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Uhm... Alright..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She catches the time "Ten minutes..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: Libby turns to Merrow, and hugs him, as well. "You take care of her, Merrow, or I'll hold you personally responsible." CAA: Merrow is surprised by the hug. "I already hold myself responsible." CSO: Libby smiles. "You look a lot more like him, you know? Than Darmok does." CSO: She coughs, and pulls away. CAA: "...do I?" CGT: "(I am still not sharing...)" She whispers to herself. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: "I have to go. My work is never done. Be careful, Acenia." She steps back through, and the portal closes. CAA: "Thank you, Libby. I will take it as an honor to look like HIM" he nods through the portal. "Even if I would never take it as an honor to look like HIM" he nods back toward the Commander's office. CGT: "8 minutes to mix this." Acenia starts to unpack things. She also... quickly takes one of her own stims. Just to get a head start. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Anything I can do to help the process?" CSO: Acenia, you feel a little dizzy after taking the stim, but it passes quickly. CGT: "I don't know. Uhm. Please stash my books here until I get back. I will definitely come back to you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "How do... I get this onto him though..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o (Put it on your clothing. Get him to take them off.) CAA: "Acenia....try to place some tape over the doorlatch, so it won't connect. I will wait outside the door....if you need me, scream out, and I will rush in." CAA: "...he'll probably kill me if I try to fight him....but I might be able to buy you time. Until the stims take effect." CGT: "I think the door may be latched with bars... He presses a button under his desk..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o (My goodness, girl, it's like you've never used a contact poison before. CGT: But the clothing touches me too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( Ah, but Twink Biology! )) CGT: OH Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: but its a stim Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( Oh. Right. )) CSO: T.T . o (On the outside of the clothing. And you're mixing a stim with the DMSO so it gets into his blood stream anyway. Have you honestly never assassinated someone before?)) CGT: I really have not. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I didn't sign up for spy caste Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: :# Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o (You have so much to learn) CSO: ((i wnt to finish this so i can go lay down CGT: Acenia is going to... wipe the stuff on the outside of her clothing then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( aww ok )) CSO: ((can we assume you mix the shit or whatever?)) CGT: (( yep )) CSO: ((So we can finish acenia and balish?)) CAA: (( Sorry. We seem to keep dragging things out for you. )) CGT: (( yeah i know i feel bad)) CSO: ((it's okay. my head is killing me and my dog is crazy. It's not your fault)) CGT: Acenia gives Merrow a kiss goodbye. "I will definitely be back." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: ((and GeTe seems to be FUCKING ALLERGIC TO THE CONCEPT OF HEADPHONES)) CGT: (( ✫(◝ō_ō◜) __ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I wish I could be there to help. To stop him myself." CAA: "I feel so helpless. So useless." CGT: "You know that's not the case." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "No hugs right yet though. I owe you one." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow nods. "Be safe." CGT: Acenia closes the door behind her and sighs, trying to regain composure before heading back there. Thankfully nobody is around to see her body shaking a little in fear as she heads back. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: After Acenia is gone, Merrow sighs, and slumps forward at his desk, cradling his face in his hands. He doesn't cry--a prince doesn't cry. But he does sit there for a long time staring at the wood patterns. CSO: ((she'll be back shortly)) CGT: Acenia knocks on the door. "Merrow?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow looks up from the desk. "Acenia?!" CAA: He runs to the door. CAA: "You're back already? What happened? Did it work? Did he...?" he leaves the question hanging in the air. CGT: "Merrow! You can't hug me yet, but let me in!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He opens the door. CGT: "No, he's passed out. And foamy... (◝∂_∂◜)✧" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "F....foamy?" CGT: She presents him with the Alcohol! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "You stole his booze?!" He chuckles. CGT: "Well... it doesn't work for me... But you seemed to have fun last time~" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "I have to change..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( i am sure at this point they have at least a set of clothing of hers there...)) CAA: (( I'm fine with saying that, yeah. )) CAA: (( Probably after the first time she got locked out of her room, as a "Just in case" thing. )) CGT: "Don't look please..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "No promises." He's practically giddy to have her back safe, and chuckles as he says this, but obediently turns around to give her her privacy. CGT: Acenia isn't necessarily being careful either, but still entirely blushed up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( OH SHIT WE HAVE PIE )) CAA: (( Is there whipped cream with it? )) CGT: (( still in the modus )) CGT: "Right... We have more time to talk now..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She sits on the sofa and hugsa pillow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( im not gonna detail clothes change. sorry )) CSO: ((i'm gonna go lay down. Please craft fluff in here for when I come back. I also have my cell if you losers wanna text me.)) I just need to get away from the bright. CAA: "Yes. What happened? You said he was 'foamy?' Is he dead? Are we going to have to come up with an explanation?" CGT: "I don't think so..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "That stuff worked perfectly though. I just worry about what will happen when he wakes up." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yeah....me too." CAA: "Libby said it worked on the other Balish though. They should be identical, genetically." CGT: "She didn't say how it worked though." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Or what it really does." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "No....she didn't. Lily said it was a Stim though, right?" CGT: "I think that's what she said..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "...I wonder if there's any chance....it would make him more like HER Balish." Merrow sounds wistful, but not like his hopes are very high. CGT: "We'll find out, won't we?" She smiles at him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "If it does, you'll get to meet someone like your father, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "...yeah." Merrow sighs dreamily. "...and have him actually be someone worth looking up to." CAA: "At least that's what Libby makes it sound like." CAA: "That would mean my only family problem left would be that my sister still doesn't know she's my sister." CGT: "Don't pile up too much at once, merrow. We've got a lot coming our way." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yeah, you're right." He leans back in the couch, and pulls Acenia close to him so that his arm is draped around her. CAA: "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you." CGT: She nuzzles his shoulder. "I can take care of myself a little bit... Don't worry so much!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He smiles down at her, and kisses her forehad. "Yeah. I guess you can." CAA: (( Forehead )) CGT: "Besides... It's not so romantic to learn about certain things with someone the age of your own father. And a hatemate at that, coerced or no!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I wasn't very happy at the idea of my matesprit being with my father, either. Hatemate or otherwise." CGT: "There's still not a whole lot of choice at the moment... Hopefully that will work it's magic..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Cod, I hope so." CGT: She scoots a little closer to him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "It did get me thinking that we're... running shorter on time with each minute though..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He hold her tighter. "Yeah. That occurred to me, too." CGT: "... Acenia and Merrow take it too slow?" she asks. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He blushes, and looks away for a moment, his voice sounding a little disappointed as he says "With the security breach last night, Commander Heston probably won't be able to take us out to be out in the flowers anytime soon..." CGT: "It.. ah... I..." She forgot that she had even said anything about it... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "You keep some flowers in pots in your room though, right?" He doesn't look her in the eye as he says this, but she can see the tyrian glow from his face. CGT: "I... I do..." She stands up. "Can I ask you to close your eyes?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "And... hold out your hands?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Sure." Merrow does so. CGT: She uncaptchalogues the whipped cream and puts the cold can in his hands before running to the door and hiding her face. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He opens his eyes to see what he's holding. It takes a moment to register. CAA: An embarrassed, but wicked smile crosses his face as he looks up at Acenia in the doorway. CGT: "Let's g-go before... time and trouble get between us... again..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He chuckles merrily and rushes to the door behind her. CGT: Acenia opens her door and swings herself around the back of it, allowing Merrow in. It's still a little messy. Papers everywhere. It must be the natural state of things... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow takes her hand gently as the enter. As he closes the door with his foot, he pulls her to him and kisses her. CGT: The Hotaru plant has started climbing up the headboard of the bed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia is a bit startled, but happy, as she smiles against his lips before returning the kiss. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "So..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Uh....yeah." He eyes the bed, and blushes as he does so. CAA: "You wanna...?" CGT: "Uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I mean, if you're having second thoughts, we don't have to..." CGT: "nmm-mmm" she shakes her head. "It has to be you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "and here. and now." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "You're sure?" CGT: "You're not?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow smiles lovingly, still blushing, but less so. "I am." CAA: "Here." He decaptchalogs the whipped cream she handed him earlier and hands it back to her. "Lead the way. Show me where to go." CGT: Acenia turns bright pink. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Uhm... I've only... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I mean..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Uh..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "We should probably be on the bed, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yeah. I think so. Uh....someone may have suggested something to me about laying down a....tarp?" CGT: "Where would we get one? And why?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "To empty it into a bucket after." He's blushing again. CGT: "We're not going to save it! Are we?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I don't know. I'm uh....not an expert on this stuff." CGT: "Do we have a bucket?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I just know that people mention buckets and uh..." he rubs the back of his neck. CAA: "I don't think we HAVE to use a bucket..." CAA: He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm overthinking this. Killing the mood." CGT: "No! It's ok." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Uhm... Let's... just ask the staff to wash the sheets or something?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Or... floor. I don't know... ...where..." she blushes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Well....you could sleep in my room tonight, if we get your bed too dirty." CAA: "Only maybe this time....I wouldn't sleep on the couch?" CGT: "Okay" she smiles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He smiles at her, and moves in to kiss her again, slowly inching closer and closer to the bed. CSO: ((comes back from her nap & dinner:http://global3.memecdn.com/laughing-lizard-in-different-countries_o_3637793.webp)) CSO: ((http://global3.memecdn.com/laughing-lizard-in-different-countries_o_3637793.webp even )) CGT: (( merry christmas )) CAA: (( Haha. We hope you're happy. Sullying our perfect innocent babies with your schemes. =P )) CGT: (( my babies~ )) CSO: (( I just said i wanted fluff. gawd )) CGT: (( yeah but Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: who wants to give it away to BALISH? )) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( Libby? )) CAA: (( Possibly also Null? )) CGT: (( buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn )) CSO: (( you may continue )) CGT: Acenia slowly steps backwars and sits on the bed, still maintaining their kiss Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( backwards )) CAA: Merrow steps back, and looks down at Acenia, as though admiring a fine work of art. He smiles at her, a touch of wickedness in his eyes. CGT: "Should... uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( did he leave his scarf in the other room? )) CAA: (( I didn't specifically say he grabbed it, but I imagined he would've taken it while waiting for Acenia to return. )) CGT: (( ah )) CGT: She tugs at his scarf a bit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Oh! Right!" He looks around for any cameras that might be in Acenia's room, and wraps this one in his scarf much as he did in his own room earlier. CAA: He returns to Acenia, and leans over her to kiss her again, gently pushing her back into the mattress, before joining her on the bed. CGT: (( oh lordy . this is it for me tonight. sorry )) CAA: (( No worries. )) CAA: (( They're too cute for this to get explicit anyway. )) CGT: (( an den dey fricklefracked )) CAA: (( Yup. )) CSO: (( FAD 2 BLAPK )) CGT: snuggles! uh, i'm having her leave the room early . cause thiago chat needed to happen Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: lol